A new pack
by Pops21
Summary: Inuyasha had broke her heart for the last time, but can who she chose now help peace it back together or break it more. For people who like sesh/kag parings, and sorry i'm bad at summarys. First fanfic so plz don't be harsh. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Kagome's POV)

"Fine leave!" Inuyasha yelled. "Maybe I will! Ugh! You're such a self-centered jerk Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Kagome grabbed her big yellow bag and stomped of to a stream not far from camp. "Ugh. I can't believe that jerk." Kagome huffed. "Lady Kagome what's wrong?" The young girl asked. "Oh, hi Rin-chan nothings wrong I promise." Kagome said with a big smile. "Ok if you say so lady Kagome." Rin said with a smile. "Rrrrrrrrin! Rrrrrrrin! Rrrrrrin where are you! Oh Lord Seshomaru is going to kill me! Rrrrrrin where are you!" Jaken yelled. "Over here Master Jaken!" Rin yelled. "Rin" The tall white haired man said. "L-lord S-s-seshomaru what a-are you d-doing here?" Jaken squeaked.

(Inuyasha's POV)

"Inuyahsa you need to go after her." Sango said. "Inuyasha Sango's right." Miroku said. "Shut up!" Inuyasha said very annoyed. "Inuyasha please. Go look for her." Shippo pleaded. "I said shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. Soon after everyone felt a strong aura head to where Kagome was. "Is it Naraku?" Miroku asked filled with fear. "No it's Seshomaru." Inuyasha said annoyed. "We need to go save her Inuyasha!" The rest of the group said in unison. "Let him have her I don't care anymore." Inuyasha said with no emotion. "B-but she needs us." Shippo whimpered. "Shhh Shippo it's going to be ok." Sango whispered.

(Seshomaru's POV)

Seshomaru inwardly smirked having heard his brother say he could have the girl. "Rin leave the miko alone." Seshomaru said dully. "S-seshomaru." Kagome squeaked. "It is lord Seshomaru to you miko." Seshomaru said. Kagome nodded while looking at the ground. _**"You know she quit a strong miko we should take her Inuyasha said we could" His beast said.**_ _"Not now" Seshomaru growled inwardly._ "Lord Seshomaru!" Rin yelled while she hugged his leg. "I thought you weren't going to come back so I went looking for you and I found Lady Kagome!" Rin said excitedly. "Is this true miko?" Seshomaru asked uninterested. "Yes and my name isn't miko it's kagome, E." Kagome said slightly annoyed.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Inuyasha wondered if Seshomaru had heard him and taken kagome. What did he care she was always just the jewel detector as soon as it was complete he was going to dump at the nearest village and bring Kikyo back. "Inuyasha what if he heard you and took her! What do we do! What if he kills her?!" Shippo yelled. "Enough Shippo she was always just the jewel detector!" Inuyasha yelled loud enough to make the birds fly away. The group was shocked as Inuyasha sat there glaring at all of them.

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome's jaw dropped when she heard what Inuyasha yelled. "Lord Seshomaru if you don't mind may I join you in your journey?" Kagome asked with no emotion. "And why should this Seshomaru let you?" Seshomaru said coldly. "I will take care of Rin-chan." Kagome said flatly. "You shall join us."


	2. Chapter 2

(Kagome's POV)

"Thank you Lord Seshomaru. Oh I have just one more question?" I asked. "What?" Seshomaru asked. "Can I go get my bow and arrows from the camp I left?" I asked nervously. "Make it quick miko." Seshomaru said coldly. I ran as fast as I could not wanting to make him mad. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled. "Hi Shippo." I replied with a smile. "Kagome where the hell were you?!" Inuyasha Yelled. I was to mad to even look at him so I simply yelled one chosen word. "SIT!" I yelled. "Sango can you hand me my bow and arrows please?" I said with a smile. "Sure Kagome." Sango said confused. "Goodbye everyone." I said as emotionless as I could. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha yelled. "With Lord Seshomaru." I said coldly and walked away.

(Seshomaru's POV)

" _ **She seems to be ok with leaving her previous pack." My beast said.**_ _"I'm aware but yet it's strange she was very close to the kitsune." I replied._ _ **"She was close to a kitsune they trust no one. She is strange indeed." My beast said.**_ "I'm sorry I took long." Kagome said and bowed as an apology. "I had to deal with your idiot half-brother." She said rather coldly. "KAGOME! Just who the hell told you could leave with him!" Inuyasha yelled. "Speak of the devil." Kagome growled. "You did actually." I said coldly. "You know he is right you did say that you also said I was only a jewel detector." Kagome said just as cold as Seshomaru. _**"She is quite impressive she has the half breed and the imp cowering." My beast said amused.**_ _"Not now." I growled inwardly at my beast._ When I looked back over Kagome had her bow drawn with an arrow facing the half breed. "Know you will leave with the rest of them or I will shoot you all down I'm tired of dealing with all of your bullshit Inuyasha." She said with no emotion. _**"She is cold when she wants to be she would be a strong mate." My beast stated.**_ I ignored him and watched silently as Rin clung to my leg.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I was truly scared Kagome had her bow drawn and an arrow aiming at my heart. "You wouldn't shoot me you don't have the heart." I said smugly. Little did I know she really would. "Oh I won't will I. You are a fool Inuyasha." Was all she said before she shot. Luckily for me she missed my heart by a hair, but her purification still burnt like hell. I let out a pained scream. As I laid there I heard her say something to Seshomaru I couldn't quite make out.

(Kagome'sPOV)

"Lord Seshomaru can we head out please I can't bear having to look at or hear that half breed." I said coldly hoping he heard me. I looked at seshomaru and he only nodded. "Kagome-sama is Inuyasha going to be ok?" Rin asked worriedly. "I hope not and Rin-chan please call me Kagome." I said will little emotion. "Ok Kagome. You have a pretty name. Kagome." Rin said with a big smile as she yawned. It was getting dark so I had Rin get on my back. Soon after she fell asleep. "We will make camp here humans need rest." Seshomaru said coldly. "Lord Seshomaru we can continue moving it won't be the first night I have gone without sleep while traveling." I said with a soft smile. He only nodded and took Rin from me to carry her. _"Maybe he isn't as bad as Inuyasha made Him out to be. Wait what am I thinking!"_


	3. Chapter 3

(Inuyasha'sPOV) 

I waited until I could see or hear them to get up and go back to camp. "Oh my god Inuyasha what happed?!" Sango yelled. Then I fell unconscious. As I was coming to I could hear their voices. "Is that one of Kagomes' purification arrows?" Sango whispered. "It is." Miroku whispered. "But why would she try to kill him?!" Sango whispered she was shocked. "Because she was fed up with my bullshit." I said as emotionless as I possibly could. Her words still played in my head. "So she really is leaving then." Sango said as she started crying. "I'm sorry guys it's all my fault." I said sadly. I looked and they were all shocked because I had apologized. We all looked at the sleeping Shippo. "I wonder how the little guy is gonna take the news." Miroku whispered.

(Kagome'sPOV)

"Lord Seshomaru." I said quietly not wanting to wake Rin. "Hn." He grunted. "Can we stop for a moment I have to pee?" I said looking at the ground slightly embarrassed. He nodded in response. I hurried off and did my business. When I came back I was surprised that he had actually waited on me, but then again he does take care of Rin so he was probably used to it by now. As soon as he saw me he started walking again. As soon as the sun started to come up Rin woke up as energetic as ever. Then I remembered that I hadn't bathed in four days I was beginning to smell. "Rin when was the last time you had a bath?" I asked politely. "Hmmm last week maybe I don't know?" Rin giggled and ran off. So I gathered up my courage. "L-lord Seshomaru m-me and Rin need a bath." I said and looked down as I began to blush. "There is a hot spring nearby follow." He stated.

(Seshomaru'sPOV)

" _ **She is quite intriguing one moment she is ready to kill and the next she is easily embarrassed" my beast stated.**_ _"For all we know she is in heat." I replied._ _ **"Have you noticed the Imp is gone?" My beast asked.**_ _"Either he died of fright I believe or is to scared to want to be near the miko." I said._ "Lord Seshomaru!" Rin squeaked as she came running from the hot spring still fully dressed. I looked down at her she reacked of fear. "Lord Seshomaru Kagome has been attacked at the springs she is bleeding across her back!" Rin yelled on the verge of crying. "Show me." I said flatly.

(Kagome'sPOV)

I moaned as I tried to get up only causing myself to fall on the cold rocks. "There she is Lord Seshomaru." Rin said. I heard footsteps some closer. "Miko get up." He said coldly. So I tried to get up only to moan in pain from by wounds. "I- I can't." I whimpered. Next thing I knew he was carrying me with his one arm. I let out a small yelp at the fact he was actually carrying me. When we got a clearing he said that this would be our camp. So Rin went and got fire wood. "Thank you for getting wood Rin. "I said with a smile. "How is your back?" she asked worriedly. "Fine. Know could you fetch me my bow and some arrow's I'm going to go get us some food. "Yes ma'am." Rin said with a large smile.


	4. Chapter 4

(Seshomaru'sPOV)

" _ **The miko is quite strange." My beast stated.**_ _"I'm aware" I growled inwardly._ "Lord Seshomaru!" Jaken yelled. "Hn?" I grunted. "Why have you taken in Inuyasha's wench?" Jaken asked. "She is no longer Inuyasha's wench." I stated. "What makes you say that?" Jaken asked. _"The imp is an idiot." I thought._ "She shot him did she not?" I asked coldly. "Well yes but…" "Then that is proof enough." I stated annoyed. A while after our talk I watched the imp run off as the miko approached. "Here Lord Seshomaru." She said offering me some meat. When I didn't take she left it on the ground next to me.

(Kagome'sPOV)

"What is your goal here miko?" Seshomaru asked coldly as he grabbed my arm and turned me around. "N-n-nothing lord S-seshomaru? W-why do you ask?" I whimpered. I searched his eyes and found nothing. _"He has beautiful eyes…Wait what am I thinking he has tried to kill me!" I thought and mentally slapped myself._ He let go of me and I stumbled back. "I-I'm sorry for making you think so." I said looking at the ground. As I turned to leave I looked back he was sitting down again. _"He looks so peaceful…What am I thinking. Ugh I'm losing my mind." I thought as a small blush crossed my cheek_

(Seshomaru'sPOV)

" _ **You know the half breed will come for her right?" My beast asked.**_ _"Yes I'm aware and he can have her she is of no use to me." I stated._ _ **"True she is of no use to you but she still holds my interest so you must make sure he doesn't get her." My beast stated.**_ _"She is a useless human you will lose interest fast." I stated._ _ **"She will stay until then." My beast growled.**_ "Lord Seshomaru? Are you ok. Kagome came back and said you were kind of grumpy?" Rin asked.

(Inuyasha'sPOV)

"I shouldn't have let her leave now how are we going to finish the jewel." I growled. "Well you should have thought about that before you said he could have her." Sango said sounding annoyed. "I'm going after her." Shippo said. "No you're not." I said. "But why?" Shippo asked. "Because I am." I stated. When I looked at them they were all shocked. I ignored there looks and grabbed some supplies and followed her scent. When I got to her new camp she was giggling and chasing Rin. She looked so happy and free. "Kagome times up your coming with me." I stated as coldly as I could. I felt to very deadly auras one Kagome's and the other was my brothers. "Damn I was hoping you had died." Kagome pouted. I was shocked. I walked over and grabbed her arm and started to drag her along. "I'm not going with you Inuyasha." She growled. "Lord Seshomaru Kagome is being taken by Inuyasha!" Rin yelled. "Shut your mouth girl." I growled. "Inuyasha SIT!" She yelled. She looked shocked at the fact that I didn't fall to the ground. "Oh didn't I tell you Miroku took that vile thing of after you left with my brother." I said smugly.

(Seshomaru'sPOV)

" _ **Wait till she calls for you to go and save her from the half breed." My beast said.**_ _"Why must I wait for her to yell to me?" I asked._ _ **"Because that means she trusts you." My beast said.**_ After that I ignored him. "Lord Seshomaru help me please!" The miko yelled. _**"There's your que." My beast stated.**_ I glided over to my half-brother and grabbed the mikos' other arm. "Let her go Seshomaru." Inuyasha growled. "Lord Seshomaru Please let go" She said with a deadly glint in her eyes. I knew exactly what was going to happen next and I jumped back as she unleashed a lot of her purification powers on Inuyasha. _**"She is still quite powerful even when she is holding back" My beast said.**_ I ignored him and listen to Inuyasha's pitiful screams. "Inuyasha this is your last chance leave and never come back." The miko said sadly. I watched her turn and walk away. _**"Go comfort her." My beast said.**_ _"No way in hell." I growled._ _ **"Then I will." My beast said before he took control.**_ My eyes faded red as he took control. He walked over to her and gave a comforting growl. "L-lord Seshomaru what are you doing?" She asked confused. As my beast hugged her and growled again she yelped. "Relax Kagome." My beast said calmly. Then she touched my forehead and asked if I had a fever. I regained control and swatted her hand away. "I'm fine." I growled.


	5. Chapter 5

(Kagome'sPOV)

" _He must be ill, I wonder if it was the rabbit?" I thought._ "L-lord Seshomaru are you sure you're ok." I asked nervously. "I'm fine!" He growled. I was to scared to even look at him now so I grabbed Rin and laid her down. "Lord Seshomaru is it ok if I take a walk?" I asked nervously. I looked at him he only nodded. I sighed and walked to the edge of the clearing. _"What happened? He seemed so nice? I thought he was cold hearted." I thought._ I realizd I was blushing I hid my face in my hands. _"What is this feeling? Why is it that when I think of him I blush? I thought._ I walked over to my sleeping bag and laid down. My heart was pounding. _"I need to sleep. Calm yourself Kagome. Calm yourself." I thought._ Soon after I fell asleep. I was up as soon as the sun rose.

(Seshomaru'sPOV)

" _Beast why did you do that?!" I growled inwardly._ _ **"Because she needed comforted. Both of us could smell her sorrow." My beast stated.**_ _"Next time you do that I will kill the miko." I growled._ _ **"You will not kill her as long as she holds my interest." My beast growled.**_ I was far to annoyed to want to listen to what he had to say. I walk over to where they were laying, Rin smelled of fear, and Kagome smelled of curiosity. I walked over to Rin and put my hand on her head which seemed to calm her a little. As I looked back over at the miko her eyes were wide with curiosity. I glared at her which seemed to make her lay back down and shut her eyes.

(Inuyasha'sPOV)

"Inuyasha where's Kagome?" The group asked. "She isn't going to come." I said slightly upset. "Why." They asked. "Seshomaru took her from me he has no intention of letting her leave." I stated. They all were shocked. "I'm going to take a nap." I said. _"I guess I could try and getting her tomorrow or I could go and get Kikyo." I thought._ I fell asleep soon after wards. After I got up I told them that I was going after Kagome they all looked worried. "Inuyasha don't." Sango said. "I have to." I stated as I walked away. I followed her scent.

(Kagome'sPOV)

I waited a while and got back up and walked to a stream to get a drink. I splashed my face with water. As I was drying my face I saw Seshomaru looking at me from across the stream. He startled me and I fell face first towards the stream. I closed my eyes and waited for the cold water to hit my face and when it didn't I looked up and saw Seshomaru had a hold of my arm. "T-thank you lord Seshomaru." I said. I felt myself starting to blush. "C-can you let me g-go please?" I stuttered. When he let me go I stumbled forward away from the stream. I was blushing really bad.

(Seshomaru'sPOV)

" _ **Her face is red. Is she suffering from a fever?" My beast asked.**_ _"I don't know." I stated._ _ **"Then ask." My beast said.**_ _"I'm going to regret this." I thought._ "Miko are you suffering from a fever." I asked coldly. "N-no I'm fine." She said as her face got redder. _**"She's lying." My beast stated.**_ _"I doubt she is." I stated._ I walked away and signaled for her to follow. "The half-breed is coming." I stated. 'W-what?" She said. "Lord Seshomaru can you please put an end to him." She asked with pleading eyes. _**"She wants us to kill him?" My beast asked.**_ _"It would seem so." I stated._ _ **"Should we?" My beast asked.**_ _"Why should we do as she says" I stated_ _ **"Because she is quite a beauty she would make a good mate she is strong." My beast stated.**_ _"I won't put an end to him but I will hurt him severely." I said._ "I will not kill him miko but I will injure him severely and it will be up to him whether or not he survives." I said. I watched as she nodded.

(Inuyasha'sPOV)

I sat there watching as Kagome started blushing. "Kagome you're coming with me." I stated. "Inuyasha I can't and I won't." Kagome said. "Yes you will." I growled. I suddenly felt a very deadly aura. When I looked to see it was coming from Seshomaru. I watched as he stepped in front of her. "Why do you protect her Seshomaru?" I asked coldly. "Because she is part of my pack and I will protect my pack." Seshomaru growled. "Kagome it's time to go you have no choice you said you wanted to stay with me forever. Now you're coming." I growled. "No Inuyasha I won't." She said.

(Kagome'sPOV)

I watched as Seshomaru lunged for Inuyasha's throat. I watched as Inuyahsa dodged, Seshomaru lunged again putting his hand right through his chest. Inuyasha coughed blood and attacked Seshomaru. Seshomaru dodged and attacked again with poison claws through his chest again. _"Seshomaru's fighting is quite beautiful. I guess I never noticed because he was trying to kill me and my friends._


	6. Chapter 6

(Seshomaru'sPOV)

" _ **That's enough." My beast said.**_ As I stopped my attack I watched as Inuyasha fell to the ground in a bloody mess. "Bastard." Inuyasha growled. "Leave before I do kill you." I growled. I watched as he pitifully crawled away. "Thank you lord Seshomaru." The miko said. "Hn." I grunted. "If you would let me lord Seshomaru I would like to repay you by giving you back your other arm?" She said while looking at the ground. "Just how do you intend on doing that?" I asked. "I'm a miko I can simply use my powers to kind of heal/grow it back. It's hard to explain." She said. _**"We should let her try she will more than likely fail." My beast stated.**_ "Fine miko you may try." I stated.

(Kagome'sPOV)

I was stunned he was actually going to let me try. I nodded and hurried over. "L-lord Seshomaru I need you to move you armor and sleeve so I can reach you shoulder." I said nervously. He looked at me skeptically. "It's ok you can trust me. I have no intention of harming you. I already know that if I tried you could easily kill me." I stated. He nodded as if he were agreeing with me. I watched as he removed his armor and pulled down his sleeve. I could see half of his chest. _"He has well-toned muscles it's kinda hot. Wait what am I thinking." I thought as I mentally slapped myself._ I felt myself starting to blush. "This is going to sting a little." I said as calmly as I could.

(Seshomaru'sPOV)

" _ **I still don't think you should have trusted her." My beast stated.**_ I let out a growl as I felt my bone and muscle growing back. The miko had a pained look on her face. "I'm sorry lord Seshomaru that is all I can do for today." She panted. When I looked down at my arm it was grown all the way down to the elbow. _**  
"She is stronger than I anticipated." My beast stated.**_ I heard a thud and when I looked to see what it can from I saw the miko lying on the ground unconscious.

(Inuyasha'sPOV)

I felt like I was going to die. "Inuyasha what happened?!" Shippo yelled. "Seshomaru attacked me when I told Kagome that she was coming with me." I stated. They were all shocked. Seshomaru's poison was still affecting me. A while after I sat down I fell unconscious.

Please leave reviews on if you still want Inuyasha's POV.

Sorry if this chapter is short I am kinda having writers block.


	7. Chapter 7

(Kagome's POV)

"Rin please stop throwing rocks at the trees you might hit a bird." I said politely. "Ok." Rin giggled. " _I need to get home soon i'm running out of supplies." I thought. "How am I gonna tell Sesshomaru?" I thought._ "Rin do you know where lord Sesshomaru is?" I asked politely. "He is over there I think?" Rin said. I walked over to where she pointed, and there he was sitting at the base of a massive tree. "Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked. "Hn?" Was all I got from him. "I need to return to my home for somethings." I said nervously. "Where is your village miko?" He said without looking at me. "You see thats the thing I'm not from this time." I said slowly looking up at him.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

" _ **Hm, she's not from this time that would explain alot huh?" My beast asked.**_ " _Hush." I stated._ "What do you mean miko?" I asked coldly. L watched as she fiddled with her hair nervously. "I'm f-from five hundred years in the future." She said looking at her feet. Now she really had my attention. "Then how does a mear miko make it all the way hear from the future?" I asked coldly. "I-if you have Jaken watch Rin I will show you how I got here." She said looking at her feet again. "Hn. Grab your things we leave now." I stated. "B-but lord Sesshomaru it's nearly nightfall." She said. "We. Leave. Now." I said slowly like i do to Jaken sometimes.

(Inuyasha's POV)

" _I know exactly how I'm going to get Kagome, I will wait at the well she will have to go home at some point in time." I thought._ "I'm leaving I will be back soon." I stated and left. As i walked towards where the well was I could smell kagome was headed this way. " _Ha I knew it." I celebrated in my head._ I watched as she entered the clearing. Then I knew that this was my chance to get her she was unarmed. I ran at her and before she could notice I had my hand over her mouth and i was running like hell to get out of there before Sesshomaru caught me. No sooner had I thought that he had his hand around my next and pinned me to the ground on top of Kagome.

(Kagome's POV)

"L-lord Sesshomaru you crushing me." I whimpered almost out of breath. I felt him pick up Inuyasha. I crawled away just before he slammed Inuyasha back down to the ground. "Let me go bastard." Inuyasha growled. I watched as Sesshomaru let him go. "Miko could we get this over with show me how you got here." He said as if he were bored. All I did was nod yes. "Follow me to the well." I said politely. "Hn." was all he said. "Kagome what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled. I ignored him and kept walking to the well.


	8. Chapter 8

(Sesshomaru's POV)

" _ **I personally think she is lying to us." My beast stated.**_ " _So doe sthat mean that you have lost interest in the miko?" I asked._ " _ **Nope." My beast said with a hint of glee.**_ "Miko I am getting mad." I stated coldly. "We're here." She said. I watched as she jumped into the well and a blue light flashed. I was intrigued. I walked over to the side of the well and looked she had disappeared. " _ **Looks like I was wrong." My beast said.**_ " _Seems so." I stated._ I decided I would wait for the miko. I walked over to the base of a tree and sat down. "Why that ugh." Inuyasha huffed. I watched as he walked over to me. "Why have you kept her alive for so long?" Inuyasha asked. Why had I kept her alive for so long?

(Kagome's POV)

"Mom? Sota? Grandpa? Is anyone awake?" I asked. "Kagome!" My mom yelled. "So how is it going with you Inuyasha and the gang. I looked at my mom and started crying. "Oh honey what is wrong?" She asked. "Inuyasha and I got into a fight and I decided to go with Sesshomaru and his pack as he would call it." I said while still crying. "Oh Kagome what have you done?" mom said sadly. "Mom it only gets worse I think I'm falling for him. "Oh dear." She said sadly. "Mom what do I do?" I asked. "I don't know." She said. I stopped crying and hugged her tight then went to my room to get somethings.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

"I have kept her alive because she holds my interest." I stated. "Oh really?" Inuyasha asked coldly. I only nodded.

* * *

Hey sorry I havn't updated in forever I have been really busy. I hope you like the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

(Inuyasha's POV)

"I swear Kagome when you get back here I am so going to kill you." I growled looking at the well. " _oh shit I said that out loud." I thought._ I slowly looked over at Sesshomaru only to see him looking at me annoyed. I got scared and walked backwards slowly. I watched as he still stared at me. I ran. God I'm such a coward when it comes to being alone with Sesshomaru.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

"Coward." I mumble under my breath. " _ **I wonder what's taking her so long?" My beast thought.**_ " _I don't know maybe she's in heat." I joke. Oddly I was in a really good mood._ " _ **Nah but I bet you want her to be you perv." My beast giggled.**_ _I was mortified. "Dick." I thought._ "I'm back." The miko said.

 _*A week later*_

(Kagome's POV)

" _God there is something wrong with me! I'm losing my mind! Why am I thinking like this! Sesshomaru is a demon! A demon! Shit! NO!" I was mentally screaming._ "Sesshomaru!" I said on the verge of yelling. "What Miko." He grunted. "I need get to the well soon." I said frantically. "And why would that be?" He asked as if he were annoyed. "I'm on my period!" I yelled. He only looked confused. "Oh right you're a dog demon uhhh? Oh I got it! Um Sesshomaru the reason I need to get back to the well is because I'm in heat as you would call it." I mumbled. When I looked at him the look on his face was priceless.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

All I could do was mumble shit. Kagome was moody enough as is, and it only made it worse when I could constantly smell her emotion, and lately all I could smell from her was love I was Freaking out. " _ **Easy big guy don't freak out too much" My beast laughed.**_ " _Can it jackass!" I growled._ "Miko you had better not be lying." I growled. "Does it look like I am!" She practically screamed. "Guess not." I admitted.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I hurried and grabbed her around the waist and took off for the well. "Eep!" She squeaked. We were at the well with in three minutes of leaving. "Go take as long as you need and don't come here until then." I said and put her next to the well. She looked confused. I simply turned and walked away to a distance that if anything happened I could still help. " _ **Smooth big guy. Smooth" My beast taunted.**_ " _Watch it." I growled._ I walked back to camp to see that everything was the same except a very freaked out Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru were did you go?!" Jaken screamed. " Jaken. Shut. Your. Mouth." I said coldly. "B-but Lord Sesshomaru I saw you touching the vile human." Jaken stuttered. "Jaken this does not concern you. Now get out of my sight." I said coldly. He only stood there with a shocked look. So the only thing I thought to do was kick him. " _ **Boy does that imp fly." My beast chuckled.**_ I soon noticed that in the rush Kagome forgot her backpack. " _ **She is going to want the bag. Let's take it to her. It'll give us a chance to see what the future will look like." My beast said.**_ So I walked over and grabbed the bag and left Rin with Jaken who was just crawling into camp.

(Kagome's POV)

I was in the middle of eating when I felt a strong presence. "Oh god no." I moan. "Kagome what is wrong?" Souta asked. " I will be right back I say before heading outside to the well. "Sesshomaru?" I asked. "Miko. Where am I?" He asked. "At my family's shrine." I said. "Here follow me." I said putting my hand out. I jumped when I felt him take my hand. I slowly walked out of the well house and over to the front door. When I opened the door I saw mom Souta and grandpa standing there wanting an explanation. "Mom, grandpa, Souta this is Sesshomaru the lord of the west." I said quietly. "Wow how tall are you?" Souta asked. "6 feet 6 inches." He said with no facial expression. " Would you like to come in?" My mom asked. He only nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru would you like to wait in Kagome's room when she gets done with her bath?" My mom asked. After he nodded I grabbed his hand and led him to my room and grabbed clothes. "Please stay in here and don't kill anyone." I asked.

(Inuyasha's POV)

On my way back I smelled something very familiar. Too familiar. I followed the trail all the way to someone very familiar. "Kikyo" I said rather loud. "Inuyasha it's nice to see you." She said with a small smile. I ran over to her and hugged her. "I Have missed you so much." I said. "I have too." She said. I looked at her and kissed her. When she kissed me back I was so happy. I was in a trance. I still had my conscience. "Inuyasha Will you go to hell with me?" She asked sweetly. "Yes." My body said dully. " _Shit no I can't Kagome needs me, my pack needs me!"_

(Sesshomaru's POV)

" _ **This room reeks of her scent." My beast stated.**_ My curiosity got the best of me I soon was looking around the room. I looked in the doors on the wall that held clothes. Then I walked over to a table pressed against the wall. It was covered in papers. " _I never knew that the miko could read or write." I thought._ I walked over to her bed and laid my hand on it. It was really soft. I waited another five minutes before I decided to sit on the bed. I hadn't realised just how tired I was. I soon fell asleep. "Lord Sesshomaru?" The miko whispered. I shot up grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. " _ **Easy big guy." My beast teased.**_ I soon remembered where I was. "Lord Sesshomaru are you ok?" She asked. I could smell her fear. I instinctively growled to calm her. "L-lord Sesshomaru did you just purr?" She asked confused.


	11. Chapter 11

" _L-lord Sesshomaru did you just purr?" She asked confused._

 **(Kagome's POV)**

" _He just purred the mighty Lord Sesshomaru purrs!" I thought._ I was so confused. "I can assure you miko I do not puuur." He said coldly. I then realized that he was still on top off me. " _Ahh if my mom walks in and see's this i'm screwed!" I was mentally screaming._ "Kagome hunny I'm coming in!" My mom yelled from the other side of the door. "Ahhh. No don't op…" I tried to scream as I squirmed to get out from under him. The next thing I saw was my mom drop the tray she had on the floor. "I-i'm s-sorry I d-didn't m-mean to i-interrupt." My mom stuttered. "Sesshomaru get off me please." I begged. after my mom ran out of the room.

 **(Sesshomaru's POV)**

"Miko I forgive you for not calling me by my status, but don't expect it to happen again." I said coldly. I slowly moved my way off of her and onto the floor. " _ **She should not order us around. Atleast not until she is our mate." My beast said coldly.**_ " _Since when is she to be my mate?" I asked emotionlessly._ " _ **Since I chose." My meast stated matter of factly. "Plus Rin likes her."**_ "Miko I will stay tonight and leave tomorrow at dawn I want you to take the time you need." I said facing my back to her. "Yes my lord." I heard her whisper. I listened to her get up and walk out the door. I could hear her down stair trying to explain to her confused mother what happened. " _**She smelled as though she didn't want you to move." My beast said aimlessly.**_ Just after he said that she walked in.

(Rin's POV)

"Master Jaken? Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will court Kagome?" I asked. "How dare you even bring that up! Where it not for the fear of my life child I would smack you for that idea!" Master Jaken yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

" _Master Jaken? Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will court Kagome?" I asked. "How dare you even bring that up! Where it not for the fear of my life child I would smack you for that idea!" Master Jaken yelled._

 **(Kagome's POV)**

"Well that was fun." I said sarcastically. I walked over to where Sesshomaru sat. "Are you hungry?" I asked. He looked up at me like I was an idiot. I was none to happy but I didn't say anything. I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen. "Grandpa?" I ask. "What Kagome?" He said. " _Well someone is grouchy." I thought._ "Do we have any raw steak?" I asked with a fake smile. "Look in the fridge." Was all he said. Luckily I did find some. I walked back into my room to see that Sesshomaru had not moved. "Here." I said handing him the plate of raw meat. I waited there until he took it. I walked to my desk and decided to do the pile of homework I was supposed to do but I was in the feudal era. I managed to finish two of my math papers until it came to the third sheet. "Ugh" I sighed. I let my head fall to the desk in defeat.

 **(Sango's POV)**

"Why Inuyasha!? Why did you go to hell you bastard!? Why would you leave Kagome for that clay pot!?" I screamed. I was pissed none the less. "Sango you must calm down." Shippo and Miroku said at the same time. "I won't calm down if I could get my hands on him and that clay pot I would personally kill them both!" I screamed. I was upset I had seen the whole thing happen and I did not stop it.

 **(Sesshomaru's POV)**

Thud. I looked over at the miko who had smacked her head against her desk. "Miko what is it this time?" I questioned. "My stupid math homework I don't understand if only I hadn't traveled with the bastard." She grumbled. " _The miko is well educated?" The thought made me confused._ "How could I help?" I asked. I caught myself of guard. " _ **Ooh somebody's being helpful." My beast taunted.**_ " _Silence yourself." I growled._ "I doubt you would understand but go ahead." She said with her head still down. When I looked at her work I could see why she was confused but it was simple geometry equations to me. After a while I had helped her finish the paper. "Ahhh shit! It's almost eleven if I am gonna go to school I need to sleep!" She half yelled. "Miko I will escort you to this school off yours tomorrow to get a better look at this timeline." I stated. She nodded. The jumped up and ran down stairs. " _ **Well that was odd." My beast said.**_ She quickly ran back into the room with a strange pair of clothes. "I don't know if these will fit you but you can't wear those clothes or armour in my time. So tomorrow could you please wear these my lord?" She asked. I nodded and took them from her.

 **(Kagome's POV)**

" _Well that was easy."I thought as I layed in bed._ I rolled over and looked at Sesshomaru. He had his eyes closed but I could tell he was still awake. " _What am going to do with myself?" I thought as I looked at his beautiful face. "I guess I should quit fighting it I have the same feelings for him as I do Inuyasha." I thought before I was hit by a massive wave of pain._ "Ahhh!" I screamed. It felt like my soul was being ripped to shreds. Then I saw Sesshomaru rush to my side. I was whimpering like an upset baby. The pain wouldn't stop it was everywhere. "W-what is h-happening?" I whimpered through the pain. The next thing I saw was myself glowing a strange black color. "You are a reincarnation are you not?" Lord Sesshomaru asked. I could only nod. "Is Kikyo your ancestor?" He asked I only nodded again. "This is bad. She went to hell and corrupted half of your soul. If we can't get someone to purify it you could either die or worse." He stated coldly. " _What could be worse!" I was mentally screaming._ "Ahhh!" I screamed. Then I shot out spiritual energy all around me. " _Shit! Did I hit Sesshomaru!?" I mentally screamed._ When I looked at him he was fine except he had his arm back. He was moving his fingers.

 **(Sesshomaru's POV)**

I looked at my arm then her. "What did you just do?" I asked I was shocked. I looked at her she looked my in the eyes and passed out. The glowing had stopped so I figured she had purified and she smelled pure again. " _ **Oh don't you just wish you could take away that purity." My beast said.**_ That was odd. " _Hmm would you prefer I just mark her now and take it while she sleeps? Although she would wake up and we wouldn't need her family seeing that." I said I had gotten annoyed by what he said so I decided to taunt him._ " _ **W-what has gotten into you I didn't mean that!?" My beast was shocked.**_ " _And what made you think that I was being serious?" I questioned him._ " _ **I don't know." My beast whispered.**_

 _ **\- So I posted two chapter today to make up for the time I posted nothing. I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions or things you think I should add please review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

" _And what made you think that I was being serious?" I questioned him._ " _ **I don't know." My beast whispered.**_

 **(Kagome's POV)**

My alarm started going off it startled me so much I shrieked and fell off my bed. " _Oh yea I'm back home." I thought_ _._ Just then I felt the ground move. I looked at what I was on top of. "A shit sorry my lord." I squeaked as I scrambled of of him. "Hn." was all he said. I ran over to my closet and grabbed my uniform and ran to the bathroom only to collide with my little brother. "Umpf." I groaned as I hit the floor. "Sorry Sota!" I half yelled as I continued to the bathroom. I got changed and brushed my hair in under ten minutes. I ran back to my room to find Sesshomaru struggling with the shirt. " _At least I didn't have to help him with his pants." I thought._ "Here let me help." I said as I pulled it over his head and fixed it so he had it on right. "There. Now we should be headed out." I said. I went to walk forward until he grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Miko when you return to my time we need to chat." He said with no emotion. Now I was scared. I could only nod. I waited till he let go to head out the door. When we got to the school he stood out like a sore thumb. I could hear people whispering. I turned and looked at him. "This is where we will part. Do you remember the way back to the shrine?" I asked.

 **(Rin's POV)**

"Rin strongly believes that Lord Sesshomaru will court Ms. Kagome!" I argued with Master Jaken again for the …. I lost count how many times. Then I felt Master Jaken slap me then scream. When I looked up Lord Sesshomaru was holding Master Jaken by his throat in the air. "M-my Lord I-i'm s-s-sorry I slipped up d-d-don't kill me!" Jaken choked out. "This will be your final warning imp." Lord Sesshomaru said before he threw him.

( ?'s POV)

"Soon little Rin you will be mine and dear Sesshomaru will be devastated." It said. "My lady why do you wish to make your son suffer?" The maid questioned. " Because he is weak, and it seems that the miko who went to hell that soul i had poisoned to turn her into a inu had failed she managed to purify it. It seems that I will have to make his dear charge a inu and his miko to make him suffer." I said.

* * *

Okay so the last chapter is kinda sucky sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

" _Because he is weak, and it seems that the miko who went to hell that soul i had poisoned to turn her into a inu had failed she managed to purify it. It seems that I will have to make his dear charge a inu and his miko to make him suffer." I said._

(Sesshomaru's POV)

"Rin come here." I ordered. I waited till she was right in front of me. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes my lord." Was all she said before running off.

 _*A few days later*_

(Kagome's POV)

It was dark when I decided to come back.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I whispered. Just then he walked out of the tree's. "Lord Sesshomaru there is something I wish to tell you." I said looking at my feet.

"Hn?" He grunted.

" I..I think that I'm…..I-in lo….lousey attire to be traveling with you so can I go to the village in the morning and get more suitable clothes for a miko?" I said. " _Way to chicken out Kagome." I thought._

"You may." Was all he said before he walked off. When we got back to camp I brought up that he had wanted to talk.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

"Hm? Oh yes I had a very important question to ask you." I said.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed.

"Not now Rin we are talking." Kagome said.

"Okay." Rin said as she sprinted away.

"So milord what exactly is it that you need?" Kagome asked. Her facial expression gave her away she was worried.

"You have been gone from your kit and group for a while I would like if you stay with them until I can get it arranged that you may be apart of this pack." I said looking at her. She visibly winced.

"Alright when shall I take my leave?" She questioned.

"Soon for they are close." I sated.

"Alright I'll go grab my bad." She said expressionlessly.

" _ **She really doesn't want to go you know." My beast stated.**_

" _I am aware of the fact but I do not want her around if she is causing me such thoughts." I retorted back._

"I am ready My lord." She said without looking at me. I went to put my arm around her waist to fly there but she shifted away from me.

" _ **Look what you've done know she is upset." My beast said snottily.**_

"If you don't mind could you just point me in the direction I will walk." She said looking at the ground.

"Miko I will not. You will get over here." I said coldly. " _Her attitude is worse than Rin's sometimes." I thought._

" _ **You make a good point there but she has no attitude she is sulking for she doesn't want to go back it will cause her pain." My beast said.**_

"Yes milord." She said quietly. " _Great she picked up the milord thing from Jaken as if I don't have enough of him already." I thought._

As soon as she shifted over i grabbed her waist and took off.

(Kagome's POV)

When we had finally landed I heard Shippo squeal in surprise.

"Mama your back? He hasn't hurt you has he?" He asked in a rush. All I could do was put on a fake smile.

"No Shippo he hasn't hurt me at all." I said calmy in hopes of calming him.

"Lady Kagome your back." Miroku said in a rather upset voice as if he didn't want me back.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. When I looked for inuyasha all I saw were Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Sesshomaru. " _Wait why is he still here?" I thought._

"Oh well not only had you tried to kill him but the clay pot finished what you started." Sango said while glaring at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kikyo took him to hell Kagome." Miroku said.

"Wait you were the one who injured him all those times? How could you Kagome?" Shippo half yelled. I was so shocked I fell backwards into Sesshomaru. Once I realized it was him I fell into I scarmbled away.

"I think I'm gonna go take a walk." I said in a daze.


	15. Chapter 15

(Sesshomaru's POV)

Just before Kagome could walk off I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the woods.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"I hadn't been informed he was dead. If I knew this wouldn't have happened." I said, but as I looked at her she looked as though she had just seen a ghost.

"Can you take me to the well. I need to go home." She whispered. After she said that I nodded and grabbed her waist. Once we got to the well I set her down.

"Would you like me to join you miko?" I asked.

"If you wish to do so, but I don't know how long I will be gone." She said.

"I will join you for as long as you wish you are a part of my pack and I protect my pack." I said. As soon as I said that she smiled slightly and jumped into the well.

When we got to the other side Kagome started to climb out but fell.

"Ah!"

"Umph." I grunted. The miko had landed on top of me.

(Kagome's POV)

Once I realized who I had just fell on I freaked out. I scrambled to get up but in the process I had touched his inner thigh. At that moment I squeaked and threw my arms in the air.

"I am so so so so sorry!" I said in a rush. At that moment I felt myself getting thrown out of the well. "Ah!" Was all I said as I fell on my but. I scrambled to get up. When I was finally standing Sesshomaru was standing in front of me.

" I-I'm sorry it was an accident." I said in a rush. Before I knew it he nodded it head.

"I understand." Was all he said to me. I only nodded at him and I hurried to get out of the well house. Once I got up to the front door there was a note.

" _Dear Kagome,_

 _Even though I am sure you won't read this but we have left for America to visit a friend of mine for a few weeks,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Mom._


	16. Chapter 16

(Sesshomaru's POV)

"Miko what is the problem?" I asked.

" _ **Did you see how the miko reacted in the well. Throwing her hands in the air was quite comical." My beast said in a very amused voice.**_

" _I did and I didn't it was comical it was rather uncomfortable." I retorted._

" _ **What ever helps you sleep at night but don't forget I'm apart of you we feel the same things." My beast said.**_

"Nothing really." She said quietly as she opened the door. That was when I saw the note.

" _ **Well things are going to get interesting." My beast said.**_

" _Enough." I growled back but in the process I had growled out loud and scared Kagome._

"Jesus" She yelled in frustration. "Are you coming inside or not?" She asked. I nodded and stepped in. I watched as she walked into what she said her time calls a kitchen. She opened up this shiny metal box that she says keeps food cold.

"Lord Sesshomaru do you remember the clothes I had you change into last time?" She asked.

"Yes I do." I said.

"I need you to change and get rid of you markings we need to go to the store." She said.

(Kagome's POV)

He only nodded.

"Follow me I need to change and get you your clothes." I said as I headed up stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs I felt a massive aura flair out.

"Lord Sesshomaru what's wrong?" I asked because I had only felt that specific aura burst once before. Before I knew It I was pressed against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I half screamed. I squirmed to try and get out of his grip.

"Kagome calm yourself." He said and that was when I realized that his eyes were red not gold. " _He just called me by my name" I thought._

I started to freak out again when he leaned in and started to sniff my neck.

"Let me go before I purify your ass." I said in as brave a voice I could muster.

"You wouldn't" He whispered in my ear. Before I could do anything I heard someone knock on the front door.

"Your clothes are in my room hopefully now go get dressed I need to get the door." I said In a rush. After I said that I saw something I thought I would never see Sesshomaru was blushing like a madman. I ran down stairs and opened the door to Yuri.

"Hi Yuri what brings you here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to check on you last time I was here you mother said you were out with the flew." Yuri said with a concerned face.

"In fine Yuri but you should go I'm in a hurry and will be leaving soon." I said In a rush looking back at the stairs.

"Kagome what are you hiding?" Yuri asked shoving past me to get into the house.

"Shit!" I said as I saw Sesshomaru come down stairs in only a pair of jeans.

" I couldn't find the shirt" He said not realizing she was in the room.

"Who is he? Is he the guy you're dating?" Yuri asked looking at me.

"No Yuri the guy I was dating got into an accident with his new girlfriend and they died. This is his older brother." I said

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry." Yuri said in tears as she hugged me.

"Oh and Sesshomaru your shirt is on my desk under some books I think." I said while trying to pry Yuri off of me.

"So why is his older brother shirtless and in you room?" Yuri asked with with a weird expression.

"If you're implying we did anything we didn't he is changing because we need to go to the store because there is nothing in the fridge." I said. I was beginning to get annoyed it was getting dark and I needed to go to the store.

"Oh can I come I have been needing to go shopping to?" Yuri asked with a big smile.

"Sure it's not like I have something to do." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Ok ok Kagome there's no need to be a bitch." Yuri said with a straight face.

"I'm ready let's go before it's nightfall." Sesshomaru said.

"Alright let's go." I said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

(Sesshomaru's POV)

Once we got to the store I was amazed by all the new smells.

" **This place is quite amazing." My beast stated.**

" _Indeed it is." I agreed._

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright you like you are staring off into space?" Kagome asked.

"One does not simply stare into space the must have some sort of device." I said confused as to why she said it.

"It's a metaphor." She giggled. I felt like a fool.

"Hey kagome? So is he like your new boyfriend?" The female attempted to whisper into the miko's ear.

"Only if she wishes so." My beast said as it took control.

" _You fucking bastard let me go!" I screamed internally._ I watched as Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"You know what fuck it Yuri I don't need anything anymore! Sesshomaru you get your ass over here we are leaving!" Kagome said rather loudly.

*At Kagome's house*

(Kagome's POV)

"What got into you?!" I asked.

"Miko I sincerely apologize my beast had taken over." Sesshomaru said with a small bow of his head.

"Well I hope he's realized what he's done." I said looking at the floor almost in tears.

"Miko what do you mean?" He asked.

"She runs the school newspaper and she's already called me a slut and bitch and he probably just made it worse." I said almost crying. I didn't even bother looking at him I just left him there in the hall and went into the living room. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Miko may I hug you it always seems to calm Rin when she is troubled?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You may do whatever you see fit." I said not even opening my eyes. Although I did stiffen when he actually hugged me. I can't really explain why I cuddled further into his embrace, yet strangely enough he let it happen.

" Lord Sesshomaru I have a question. Have you ever fallen for someone you know you can never have?" I asked because at this point I didn't care if I died.

"I don't believe I understand." He said standing up.

"You know falling in love with someone, and knowing that no matter how hard you tried that you'd never have a chance." I said standing up and walking to the other side of the room.

"I'm afraid not." He said.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

" **Do you think that she's inquiring that she had feeling for you?" My beast asked.**

" _I'm not sure but we shall soon find out." I said back._

"But may I ask why you bring this up?" I asked looking over at her.

"Sure why not. It's because I have fallen for someone of a very high stature, and even knowing this I still fell for them." She said still looking off into the distance.

"Then I believe that you should tell this person." I said.

" **I still think that it's you." My beast stated.**

"Well you see it's not that easy for if I were to tell this person they would kill me for possibly damaging their honor." She said looking over at me with emotionless eyes.

"May I ask who this person is?" I asked.

"I'm sorry my lord but I can not tell you this for I need the person to find out themself." She said with a small smile as she walked out of the room.

" **Yep it's you." My beast said.**

" _We do not know that yet." I stated._

"Miko what if this person had known for a while now?" I asked.

"Then it would be rather disappointing that they'd said nothing depending on how long they knew." She said from the hall.

"And what if this person said nothing because they knew already that it was not possible for them to be together but didn't wish to cause the girl problems." I asked.

"Then that would be very honorable of them." She said heading farther down the hall. I followed after her because know had she said that I realized the feelings that I had for her.

"Kagome we need to talk." I said as she turned around and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have said all that i have needed to say My Lord." She said.

"Then all I ask is for you to listen" I said in a soft voice. All she did was nod.

"I'm aware that I may not be the man you have fallen for but if so I hope that the person I have fallen for will accept my feelings." I said.

"My Lord May I ask who this person is?" she asked.

"I'm looking at her right now." I said. Her eyes widened with shock.

"My Lord I accept your feeling and yes I have fallen for you as well but I know as well as you do that I am unable to love you do to the circumstances, and I am sure you can understand that." She said with tears running down her face.

(Kagome's POV)

"Yes I understand. You must rest." He said. It was then had I realized just how tired I was.

"Yes My Lord." I said quietly.

"You can call me just Sesshomaru when it is the two of us." He said.

I could only nod before I started falling forward because I was falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

( Kagome's POV)

*The next day*

" _I can't believe that I told Sesshomaru that I liked him! Or that he felt the same!" I was mentally screaming. "Wait how did I end up on the couch covered in his furs?" I thought._

"Miko are you awake?" He called.

"Yes." I said with a yawn.

"Good then get out here I made food out of the little you had." He said.

"Thank You My lord." I said hoped that i had been running a fever and that was the reason for all that I think was said.

"I told you that you can call me Sesshomaru when it is the two of us did I not." He said looking at me without emotion. I started choking on my eggs.

"Is the food bad?" He asked.

"Nope I was kinda just wishing that I hadn't dropped the bomb of how I felt about you." I said in a rush. I could feel myself beginning to blush.

"Miko I understand you were lacking sleep." Sesshomaru said. I could only nod I was so embarrassed.

"One of us needs to go back to your time to check the progressions of Naraku and check Rin." I said looking at the floor.

"You are right but the choice is yours if you wish to follow." He said.

*A few hours later*

( Sesshomaru's POV)

"Rin how are you?" Kagome asked.

"Great." She said with a big smile.

"Good. Now how about we talk the big bad demon into getting us some new clothes?" She whispered in Rin's ear.

" _ **Aww you're a big bad demon." My beast taunted.**_

" _I would shut up if you ever wish to be mated to the miko."_

" _ **Nice try but you won't mate anything other than you kind and they must be powerful for example you remember the dragon from the north that had tried to mate you?" My beast asked.**_

"Lord Sesshomaru can me and Lady Kagome get new clothes?" Rin asked but I wasn't really listening so I nodded. "Yay did you see that he said yes." Rin Squealed. I looked over at the miko for assistance because I needed to be sure I didn't just get myself into something massive.

"Yes RIn It seems that he has said yes to getting us a few changes of clothes." The Miko said with a motherly smile.

" _ **She would make a good mother for Rin just look at how they interact." My beast said.**_

" _True but I still need to find a dark miko or consult the old demon tree for assistance on making her a powerful Inuyoukai." I stated back._


	19. Chapter 19

(Kagome's POV)

"Rin please come here and stop pestering Jaken." I said with a small smile as Rin came running at me.

"Kagome do you think that maybe Lord Sesshomaru will let me call you mom even though you aren't together?" She asked.

"You would have to ask him yourself Rin, and if he says yes I would gladly say that you're my daughter." I said with a big smile. After I said that she went running to Sesshomaru. I took this chance to sit in the shade under a big tree.

" _I wonder how I could get Sesshomaru to mate me without him having to change me?" I asked myself. "But then again I would live for a very long time with him, but from what I heard from Sango is that when your mate dies you die as well, therefore if I'm an Inuyokai I could fend for myself if I am taught properly and we could be together a lot longer." I thought to myself._

"Mom did you hear me? Mom he said that I can call you mommy isn't that great?" Rin asked waving her hand in from of my face.

"Yes it is sweetie." I said. "Say do you think that mommy should go put this flower crown on the big bad demon?" I asked picking up the crown I had made earlier.

"Yes." Rin said squealing.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

" _ **So what should we do? Do we go to the tree or a dark miko?" My beast asked clearly wanting her changed as soon as possible.**_

" _I'm not sure currently, and this is up to her on whether or not she wants changed." I said as Kagome began whispering in my ear._

"I'm putting a flower crown on you head because Rin asked so will you please keep it on?" She asked. I nodded.

"Wow mommy how'd you do that he won't let me?" Rin asked.

"That Rin is a story for another day." Kagome said.

"Lord Sesshomaru can you go get food it's getting late and me and mommy are hungry?" Rine asked.

"Hn." I said as I stood up.

" _ **Fuck it I don't care of she's human or not we can asked the demon tree with how powerful she is if she can birth full blood InuTayokai." My beast said giving up.**_

" _If he says she can then I will ask her to mate me." I said._

(Kagome's POV)

"Rin mommy needs you to do her a favor ok?" I said I waited till she said ok to start talking again. "Mommy is going to go see and old miko friend many villages away I hopefully be back in a few days. If Lord Sesshomaru asked where I am tell him exactly that ok." I said grabbing a small amount of thing that I need.

"Can I ask why?" Rin asked.

"No Rin I'm sorry but I can't tell you." I said bending down to hug her. After we hugged I began walking towards a dark miko who owes me a favor.

"Bye mommy." Rin said.

"Bye Rin I promise I will be back." I said as I left.

*A few hours later*

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I had taken longer at hunting that I had originally meant to.

"Rin where is the Miko?" I asked.

"She left to see an old miko friend a few villages away she said she would be back in a few days." Rin said.

" _ **What old miko friend? Could she possibly mean Kikyo?" My beast asked.**_

" _Hardly that wench is in hell with the half breed." I retorted._

"Rin stay with Jaken I'm going after the miko." I said as I started walking away.

"Jaken don't forget to feed Rin if she doesn't get fed you will surely die." I said.

I followed he sent until it started to fade.

" _Damn she put up a barrier she must have known I was going to follow her." I thought._

(Kagome's POV)

Considering it wasn't even a traveling miko I was going to see it made this trip even longer but what I wasn't expecting was to see her in the village I was going to stay the night at.

"Mia? Is that you?" I asked running to her. Boy she's older than last time I saw her.

"Kagome long time no see." She said with a withered smile.

"So what's the occasion usually you don't leave your shrine?" I asked walking to her now.

"Heading to Kaede's she sent word for me." She said.

"How about you stay at this in with me I was actually coming to see you I need you for something." I said.

"Alright." She said. "So what is it you need me for?" She asked me.

"Am I really the reincarnation of Kaede's little sister Kikyo?" I asked.

"No I'm afraid not." She said. "You are much stronger than Kikyo ever was or ever would have been.

"Then who's reincarnation am I?" I asked very curious now.

"Lady Midoriko." She said with finality.

"But that doesn't make sense why was the jewel in me then?" I asked.

"Because it was never Kikyo's to begin with it was Midoriko's as now it is yours." She said. "I'm going to tell you something that very few mikos know Kagome. It is said that those with Midoriko's blood can out live demons and bear full blood human and demon children." Mia said. "The last demon she ever fought was her mate who had started a war with humans." She said.

"So that means that per say if I were to have a child with a demon that they would be full blood and that I could have the life span of a demon without being mated to one?" I asked I was beyond happy at this moment.

"Yes." Mia said. I squealed like a little girl and hugged her.

"I'm sorry but I must go thank you for all your help." I said as I ran out of the inn right into Sesshomaru.

"Shit how much of that did you hear!?" I asked blushing like a madman.

"Enough." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Me and you are going to have a very long talk about leaving this Sesshomaru without asking." He said.


	20. Chapter 20

(Sesshomaru's POV) I grabbed her and flung her over my shoulder, like I do to Rin when she pouts, and took off flying. "Sesshomaru put me down!" Kagome yelled so I dropped her as we were still in the air. I watched as she fainted so before she hit the ground I caught her. * At the camp ground * "Lord Sesshomaru what's wrong is she okay?" Rin asked. "She's fine. She's only sleeping." I said to her. "Oh okay." She said running off. I walked over to a tree and set her down. "Kagome you need to wake up." I said pushing her shoulder a little. "Five more minutes." She mumbled. So I bent over and blew on her ear. She shot up so fast her head hit my nose. "Oww!" She said. "Now that you're up we need to talk." I said. "Ok." Kagome said. "Why didn't you inform me that you planned on leaving to see that dark miko?" I asked. "I figured it was best if you didn't know." She said looking down at her hands. I reached down and tilted her chin up. (?'s POV) "Kagura you know what to do?" I asked. "Yes Naraku." Kagura said. "Good then go and make sure that dammed miko's worst fears come true." I said as calmly as possible. (Kagome's POV) "S-sesshomaru?" I said questioning why he was doing this. "Will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked. I was beyond shocked. " _I'm dead it's official I've died!" I was mentally screaming._ "Yes." I said on almost crying. "Why are you crying?" He asked. "I have not upset you have I?" "No I'm just happy." I said. Just then Rin screamed and came running at us. "Big wasps are everywhere!" She screamed. "Naraku." I gasped. "Rin stay here with Kagome." Sesshomaru said. As he ran off I felt a sharp pain in the pack of my neck. "Kagome? Whats wrong?" Rin asked. I reached my hand back and touched the back of my neck. There was a needle there. Before I could pull it out everything wen't black. 


	21. Chapter 21

(Sesshomaru's POV)

As I finished off the last of Naraku's wasps Rin screamed for Kagome.

"Rin what's wrong?" I asked.

"S-she was hit i-in the back o-of the neck with a needle and she passed out." Rin stammered out.

" **What do we do and man just as we were about to put the mating mark Naraku had to attack." My beast said freaking out.**

" _We take her to a miko." I said. "That or we mate her and see what happens. But were better off taking her to a miko." I said._

I bent down and grabbed my future mate and held her bridal style.

"Rin stay with Jakken." I said before I took off in hopes of finding a miko that can fix this.

(Kagome's POV)

" _Kagome? Kagome sweetheart it's time to wake up dear. Everyone is here we need to know if you're okay." ? said._

"Hmm?" I moaned opening my eyes.

"Good your up. Are you okay? You were in a car accident with your friend Yuri. You've been in a coma since then." My mom said.

"No that's not true I was just with Inuyasha just a little bit ago." I said in complete disbelief.

"Honey who's Inuyasha? You've been comatose for the past three years." My mom asked.

My heart was broken. " _So all this time they were never real? My love for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was never real just a figment of my imagination?" I asked myself on the verge of a mental breakdown._

"This isn't happening it's not real." I said over and over again.

"We need a doctor now this girl has had a breakdown!" A nurse yelled.

"Stop get away from me!" I yelled as they restrained me.

"I'm sorry miss but this happens every now and then. I'm afraid you daughter has gone crazy and is only believe the life she lived in her comatose state. She is to be taken to a mental hospital until we deem that she is fit to return to her old everyday life." The doctor said to my mother and partially the nurses. The next thing I knew they stuck me with a needle.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

As I went to pick her up she flung her arms everywhere mumbling stop it get away from me. I had to wrap her with my tail in order to get a hold of her. I flew as fast as I could to the old tree. Once there he made a strange face.

"What seems to be the problem Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"This miko who I say with no shame has stolen my heart, but as I was about to mark her Naraku stuck her with a needle and she has been this way since." I said.

"I shall see what I can do but first how in the almighty word did this young girl melt away you heart of pure ice?" He asked me.

"You see I'm not one hundred percent sure all I no know is that this miko has stolen my heart and I intend to mate her, but mating her as she is would be like mating a dead body." I said.

"Ah yes but are you sure that she loves you as much as you do her?" He asked me with a smirk.

" _ **This is getting very annoying just help her already!" My beast snapped.**_

"I do believe so." I said.

"And you know that there is a chance that you may have hanyo children?" The tree questioned.

"Yes and I accept that fact one hundred percent." I said.

"Good than I guess I can tell you that with how powerful of a miko she is if you mate her not only will you have full blood inu children but she too will become a full blood in." The tree said.

"How is that possible?" I asked I was completely shocked.

"Her power is matched exactly to yours if you to were to both fight at your full extent it would a be draw. That being said her power could either keep her human if wanted or make an inu with the same strength and powers to yours. She would become your one and only equal. That is again is she wishes it to be that way." He said.

"That's amazing. But on another note can you break her from whatever curse ails her?" I asked.

"Oh yes that'd be easy but it would take at least three days." He said.

" _ **I wasn't expecting that. But it's amazing news." My beast said.**_

" _That it is." I agreed._

(Kagome's POV)

" _Where am I?" I asked myself._

"Good you're awake. Now it's time for your medicine." She said.

"I'm sorry but where am I exactly?" I asked.

"Well you at a hospital that is going to make you all better and get rid of the illness in you head sweetheart." She said with a smile.

"First off I'm not one of those people you can call sweetheart and second off why don't you take that medicine or whatever shit is outta here and say you gave me it. Agreed?" I said holding on to her shirt collar. She only nodded completely terrified.

"Oh and don't forget if you tell anyone I can and will find you." I said letting her and smiling.

After that incident I went and sat on the floor of the padded room I was put in.

*One day later*

"Kagome you need to eat sweetie you can't starve and no one here wants to have to force feed you." The doctor said with a smile that said " _I will gladly force feed you more than just this food."_

"AH but doc I'm fine I've been living off the damn rats in this room." I lied but the look on his face was priceless, but then it changed into one of murder. He turned around and shut the door behind him.

"You see everyone in here knows that if I'm in a room and I shut the door not to disturb me. And you can try screaming all you want but this room is sound proof." He said. I watched as his face turned into Naraku.

"Naraku it was you all this time you've put some god damn curse on me haven't you?" I asked.

"Well aren't you just so clever?" He asked with a stupid grin.

"Shut up I outta purify you ass right here."I said trying to summon my powers.

"Ah can the poor miko not summon her powers anymore? You realize that this curse brings out your worst nightmare and there won't won't be any waking up for some time while i'm here." He laughed.

"No no no no. Why what did I ever do to you?" I asked crying.

"You were born as the damn reincarnation of Kikyo!" He screamed at me.

"No I wasn't I'm the reincarnation of Midoriko. Sango is Kikyo's reincarnation." I lied.

"You lying she has no powers." He said.

"Not every reincarnation os born with powers." I lied again. "She was born without them so her mother left her with her adoptive father who happened to be a demon slayer. He just never told her. I doubt he even knew who Kikyo was." I lied further hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"So you saying all this time I've been trying to kill you I should have been trying to kill the demon slayer and the monk all along?" He asked. I had completely deceived him.

"Yes." I said acting ashamed.

"Why didn't you try and tell me?" He asked.

"You were always trying to kill me." I said.

"True. Well I release you from this curse. I'm sorry for all that I have done. And don't act shocked I do have a heart and I do feel bad for this. I owe you one so before I'm defeated If I am you can always ask a favor of me." He said bowing as everything dissipated.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I watched as she began to move around.

"Have you already broken the curse? It hasn't been the allotted time yet?" I asked.

"No. She has broken the curse." The tree said with a smile.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

I bent down and scooped her up into a bone crushing hug.

"Sesshomaru I can't breath." She said pulling on my ear.

I let her go. She was crying.

" _ **Why is she crying is she hurt is something wrong." My beast questioned.**_

"Since you look confused yes I'm fine I'm just happy to see you." She confessed.

"Well big guy why don't you ask her?" The tree questioned . Kagome seemed unfazed by the demon tree.

"Ask me what?" She asked me.

"Kagome will you be my mate?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She cried out and jumped to hug me.

*A month later*

(Kagome's POV)

"Well shit." I said.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well not only am I a full blood inu demon right know I'm fucking pregnant!" I half yelled.

"Your what?" He asked looking extremely pale.

"I'm pregnant you nitwit." I said.

"Pregnant….So I'm going to be a father?" He asked dased.

"Yes you idiot." I said with a small giggle.

"Oh my god….I'm going to be a father!" he said rather excitedly.

"Calm down you don't want to end up giving yourself a heart attack." I said.

"How many are you having?"

"2 According to the healer she says I will be expecting twins but I don't see how she would know since I'm not that far along yet." I said. As I looked back at Sesshomaru I looked just in time to see him pass out.

"You big goof." I giggled.

The End

 _A several years after they mated._

 _Sango: Married Miroku before he was killed by his wind tunnel. After she was widowed Naraku found her and brutally murdered her die to Kagome's lies._

 _Shippo: Heard that Kagome was pregnant. Her forgave her for everything he was mad about. He married Rin. They had four hanyo children, Mia, Len ,Jan, and Kagome._

 _Kagome: Her and Sesshomaru had six children and are expecting 2 more. The first two born were twin Zach and Andrew, After those two they had a daughter named Rin. After Rain they had triplets, Alya, Shebie, and Lilly._

 _Sesshomaru: Is now the most famous ruler ever to have the most female demons born in one household. (Female Inu are hard to come by) He is also fighting off suitors coming for his daughter and some of them aren't even ten yet. He has killed none but Kagome has "accidently killed two as off now._


End file.
